


When You’re Down I’ll Lift You Up

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caretaking, Common Cold, Coughing, Dry Humping, F/M, Fever, Flu, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Horny Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sick Barry Allen, Sick Character, Sickfic, True Love, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, West-Allen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Being in prison affected Barry’s immune system. He comes down with the flu but keeps going until his body crashes and the sickness takes hold of him. Iris does her best to care for him, but he’s so sick they need to bring him to Star Labs to recover. When he starts feeling better his libido is super charged. Iris is more than willing to help with his “growing problem.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. The Scare

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have much more sexual content.  
For this chapter you’ll find some masturbation, oral sex, and hand jobs

Barry was completely sure Iris had no idea he was feeling a little under the weather today. He had spent the day doing the same things he always had. He went to work, he spent time at Star Labs, and the Flash was even called into action more than once today. So when Iris asked him if he was feeling any better after dinner, he was completely caught off guard. He had just finished his tenth taco when she asked as she started cleaning up the table. 

“Not really, he sniffled.”  
“I mean; what? I feel fine.”

Iris didn’t say anything else. She just sighed and headed over to the sink to clean the dishes. 

“I feel kind of sick.”, he whispered. 

“What was that Barr?”

“I’m not feeling well.”, he confirmed louder now. 

Iris shut the water off and took a seat next to him at the table. She felt his forehead looked into his eyes. You’re actually pretty hot. Is there anything I can do for you?

“Caitlin said I just have to ride it out. I guess my immune system hasn’t fully recovered from the time I spent in prison.”

She ran her hand over his flushed cheek.  
“Why don’t you go lay down and I’ll be over when I finish up in here. 

When he did as she asked, she knew he must have felt pretty lousy.

If there was one thing Iris had learned about Barry over the years was that he hated to show weakness, especially when he was sick. 

She knew something was wrong this morning when he didn’t finish his breakfast, but she hadn’t said anything. Right now though, she really wished she had. All day today he pushed himself. He pushed his body to go over and beyond it’s capabilities, he always did, but he shouldn’t have today, and she should have made sure that he didn’t. 

She looked over at him on the couch sadly as she went back to the sink so she could finish taking care of the dishes. 

When she finished, she went over and sat down next to him. His eyes were closed, his sweaty hair clung to his forehead, and his breathing sounded congested. 

She rubbed his chest and he opened his eyes.  
“Hey Barr.”, she said softly moving his hair out of his eyes. 

“Hey.”, he smiled.

“Tell me what hurts.”

“Everything to be honest.” 

Iris frowned. “Okay baby, just rest then.”

“Iris?”

“Yeah babe.”

“Could you please stay with me?” He started coughing into his elbow. 

“Of course babe. I’ll be right back.”

While Iris was grabbing a couple of blankets and pillows upstairs she also decided to check in with Caitlin. She’d figured Caitlin would have done a complete workup on him today and she was curious to know what she had found. 

As iris had figured, Caitlin had run some tests on Barry this morning. “He has the flu.”, she had said. Caitlin also told her she had tried more then once today to get Barry to go home, or at least take it slow, but Barry wouldn’t give in of course. So now, Caitlin said, he’s going to feel worse instead of better. 

“There is no medicine that will work on him, but he needs to rest, eat as much as his stomach can handle, and drink plenty of fluids.”, Caitlin said. “Rest being the most important of all she had emphasized.”

Iris knew she had a lot on her plate right now. Even though it was obvious that he was crashing at the moment. She knew once he got some sleep, he’d be back to pushing himself until his body crashed again, and if he kept going like that it would take forever for him to get better. 

When she got downstairs, Barry was making his way back to the couch. He looked terrible. He sat back down as Iris approached. 

Iris sat down next to him.  
“Everything ok Barr?” “Dinner didn’t sit well.”, he said looking kind of green.

The fact that he actually told her the truth was making her even more concerned. She was thankful that he was, but she knew he must feel awfully sick.

Iris started rubbing his back. “Does your stomach feel ok now?”

“It’s not so great.” He laid his head on her shoulder. 

“You’re burning up Barr.” He let out a half groan. 

“Lay down baby.” She got him comfortable using the pillows and blankets she brought down and went to grab the thermometer along with a few other things she thought may help him. 

She started by taking his temperature. “103.8”. That was high, even for him. She had him sit up and drink some Life Water to help with hydration. 

Once he laid back down, she put some menthol rub on his chest. His nose was all red and she could hear the congestion in his chest, she new menthol would open his airways, at least somewhat. She sat with him running her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. 

Iris fell asleep on the comfy chair opposite the couch. She was awoken by a loud bang. When she looked around she noticed Barry wasn’t on the couch. When she looked into the kitchen she found him. He was on the floor cradling his head. She immediately went over to him. There were tears running down his cheeks. “Barry!”, she got behind him supporting him so he could sit up. 

“Iris?” He turned his body, leaning into her. 

She held him tight. “Really dizzy.”, he said sounding pained. 

“Okay baby. I got you.” “Do you think you can get up if I support you?”, Iris asked. 

“Yeah. I think so.”  
As carefully as possible they walked back over to the couch. 

“I feel horrible Iris.”  
“I know baby.”, she said rubbing over his cheek. “What were you trying to get in the kitchen.” 

“Power bar and more water.”  
“I’ll get it for you, okay.” “Be right back.”

Before she got up she felt his forehead again. He was still burning up. 

“After you finish this, I want to try and get your temperature down with some cold compresses.”, Iris said handing him the power bar. 

“I’m sorry you’re so sick baby.”, she said laying her cheek on his shoulder. 

“It’s my fault.”, he said as he swallowed a small bite of his bar, grimacing as it slid down his sore throat. 

“It’s not your fault Barr. You didn’t get sick on purpose.”

“I should have stayed home today, or at least have come home when I started to feel worse.”

She smiled at him. “Well lesson learned then.”  
“Now let’s concentrate on making you feel better.”

He shook his head yes as he continued to struggle swallowing his bar. 

“Maybe you should try to eat something that won’t be so harsh on your throat.” He put the rest of the bar down. “Good idea.”

He was shivering so Iris wrapped him tighter in the blanket. She rubbed his back again. “I guess cold compresses wouldn’t be the best thing for you right now.”  
“Probably not.”, he said holding the blanket tight. 

“How hungry are you?” “Do you think you’re stomach can handle real food?”

“I’m pretty hungry.” “I think My stomach can handle some soup.”

“I’m going to heat you up some soup then.” “Why don’t you lay down until I get back.”  
He did as she suggested.

As Iris was heating up the soup she called her dad to see if he could offer her any advise regarding Barry’s fever and the rest of his symptoms.

When she got back with the soup, Barry was wrapped in all three blankets and still shivering. She knew he was hungry so as much as she just wanted to hold and comfort him right now, she gently shook him awake. 

“Sit up for me Barr.” “This should warm you up some.”

As he ate the shivering started to subside. He finished the soup quickly. 

“Do you want some more?”, Iris asked. 

“Yes please.”  
She smiled. She could tell he was really hungry. That was always a good thing when it came to Barry. 

She got up and brought him another bowl of soup. 

“Just eat what you can.”, she said handing him the bowl. “Thanks Iris.”

“You’re welcome Barr.”

She sat next to him while he ate.  
“Dad said no cold compresses. He said it is best to just keep you as warm as possible and let your body sweat this out.” 

“Okay.”, he said finishing up the bowl of soup. 

She took the empty bowl over to the sink, cleaned up the kitchen and then returned to Barry. She was happy to see that he was sleeping peacefully now. She was even happier when she felt his forehead and it seemed to be a bit cooler now. 

He opened his eyes at her touch. 

“Do you feel any better baby?”

“Yeah, a little bit.”

“How’s your stomach?” “Still a little off., he said, “but the soup was perfect for it.” 

“That’s good to hear., she smiled.

She kissed his head. “Do you need anything else right now?”  
“I’m okay.”

“Well if you need something let me know. I don’t need you fainting again. Deal?”

“Deal.”, he smiled before closing his eyes. 

It was getting late and Barry seemed to be sleeping contently. Iris decided it would be best to just let him sleep rather then wake him up to go upstairs to bed. She went up and grabbed another blanket and pillow for herself, and fell asleep on the comply chair. 

She woke up to the sound of Barry coughing and wheezing. He was sitting up, the blanket tossed aside, sweat pouring off of him and he was gasping for air. 

Iris got up as quickly as possible, sat next to him rubbing his back. He was on fire. Not literally, but his fever had definitely spiked.

When his breathing became a little less harsh she got up to grab the thermometer. She had him lay down and placed the thermometer in his ear. She nearly panicked when she saw the reading of 105. 

She did her best to stay calm as she sent a 911 “need help here now” “Barry’s temp. Is 105” text to Both Cisco and Caitlin. 

“Coming”, Cisco answered.

Barry’s eyes were partially open, but he wasn’t coherent.  
Iris had tears running down her cheeks as she moved her fingers through his hair as he mumbled. He must be in so much pain she thought. 

Cisco breached into the house.  
“Caitlin is waiting at Star Labs. Let’s go.”  
Iris stood up and they both grabbed onto Barry, bracing him around their shoulders as Cisco opened a breach to Star Labs. 

Almost as soon as they got him on a bed, Barry’s body started to seize. Both Caitlin and Cisco stayed close to him, making sure he didn’t fall off of the bed. 

“It only lasted about a minute.”, Caitlin said as Barry’s body started to relax. As soon as he recovered enough Caitlin got to work. 

“We have to get his temperature down now.”

They placed ice packs all around his body. Caitlin hooked the IV up to his hand, took blood and measured his vitals. 

She was relived when not to long after she started pumping meds into his system his temperature started to lower.

She had hesitated earlier to give him some medicine, she didn’t think it would work, she thought his metabolism would burn right through it, but with his immune system being compromised, the medicine was working, and it seemed to be working well. 

Once she was sure Barry was safe, Caitlin walked out to Iris who was clearly in shock. She grabbed a small blanket and put it over her shoulders. 

“I should have used ice packs earlier., Iris said. I almost did but he was shivering.”

“I should have given him medicine earlier Iris, but I didn’t because I thought they would be useless against his metabolism.”

“We both did what we thought was best for him in the moment.”

“The past four years have been one long training session for me, Caitlin continued. I’ve learned so much about how Barry’s body works, but it’s times like these, it’s when I realize that there is still so much I still haven’t learned about it.” 

“I was so scared when he woke up like that.”, Iris broke down in tears as she spoke. 

“I know you were, but you did great.” “He’s here and he’s going to be ok now because you acted as fast as you did.”

Iris wiped her tears away. “Is it ok if I go in?”

“Of course.”, Caitlin said.

She couldn’t help but cry again when she saw him laying there so still.

Everything that had happened, the seizure, seeing him laying in bed like this, It reminded her so much of when he was in the coma after the lightning bolt.

She took a seat next to him, just as she had back then. She wrapped her fingers through his and squeezed lightly.  
“I’m so sorry baby!”

“For what?”  
Iris looked up at him as soon as she heard his voice. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, being cautious of all the wires he was hooked up to. 

“For letting you get so sick.”, she said breaking the hug gently. 

“It’s not your fault Iris”, he said straining to be heard. 

She knew he was hurting right now, so she stopped herself from saying anything else about it. She moved his hair out of his eyes. 

“How do you feel?”she asked.  
“Terrible.”, he answered, but better with you here by my side. 

He reached for her hand.

Even though his temperature came down significantly over the next couple of hours, Iris refused to leave his side. When Caitlin walked into the Cortex not to long after 6 am, Iris was laying in the bed cuddled up into Barry, and they were both sleeping soundly. She quietly walked over to check Barry’s IV and his temperature. When she gently laid her hand on his forehead he opened his eyes. 

“Good morning.”, she whispered

“Good morning.”, he smiled. His arm tightly around Iris. 

“You’re a lot cooler. How do you feel?”

“Like I was hit by a truck, but better then I did.” 

She couldn’t help but chuckle at his silliness. 

“I’m going to give you some more medicine, so you can get some more rest.”, she continued to whisper as to not wake Iris.

“102.6”, she showed him as she swiped the thermometer on his forehead. 

“Still a little high, but much much better then a few hours ago.” 

She smiled at him. “Now get some more sleep.”

She shut the blinds and the lights so the room stayed dark, and she walked out. 

Barry leaned his head down to Iris’s, gave her a soft squeeze and fell back to sleep.

The next time Barry woke up, Iris was sitting in a chair by his side smiling up at him. 

“Good Afternoon sleepy head.”

“Hey.” He responded with a smile. 

The first thing he noticed was that most of the wires that had been on his body were no longer there. He still was hooked up to oxygen and the IV was still dripping into his hand, but his chest was clear.

“How do you feel?”, Iris asked standing up rubbing over his cheek. 

He took a deep breath, “better.”

“You sound and look much better.”, she smiled at him. 

Caitlin saw that he was awake so she peeked in, lightly knocking on the door.

She walked over to them, looking down at Barry. “You really scared us Barr.”

“I know.”, he sad sadly. “I’m sorry I was so pig headed yesterday.” I should have listened to you.”

“It’s ok.” “I think we’ve both learned lessons from this.”

Iris was confident that he was okay now, so she politely excused herself so she could freshen up and so Caitlin could discuss Barry’s condition with Barry privately.  
She knew they would fill her in later, and right now she knew Caitlin would appreciate his full attention. 

“So.”, Caitlin started. “Let’s start with how you feel now.” What are your symptoms and on a scale from 1-5, 1 being not so bad and 5 being awful rate the symptoms for me.”

“My nose and chest are still congested. (2)  
“My throat is still a little sore. (1)”  
“Headache”. (2)  
“Achy (2)”  
“Tired (3)”

She swiped the thermometer over his forehead. 101.4.  
“Better again.”, she said showing him the reading.

“Your powers combined with the cocktail of medication I have you on are working together perfectly.”

“I’m going to keep the IV going for another hour or so to keep the medication in your system, and to get you some extra hydration. Is that ok with you.”

“Yeah. That’s fine.”

She removed the oxygen. “If you have any problems breathing, you let me know right away.” He shook his head yes.

“How’s your stomach?”

“Hungry.”, he blushed. 

She smiled wide at that. “Of course it is.”,

“I’ll be right back.”

Caitlin met Iris on her way out.  
“He’s doing great! The symptoms are diminishing, his powers are working with the medication, his fever is way down and he’s hungry.” “I would say if things continue as they are, a few more hours and he’ll be ready to go home.”

“Thanks Caitlin!” “For everything!”  
“Of course Iris.”, she said embracing her in a hug.

“Hang on one second.”, Caitlin said when Iris was about to walk into Barry’s room.

She quickly grabbed two of his high calorie granola bars and a large bottle of sport drink from the fridge and handed them to Iris. 

“Have him start with these.” Iris took the bars and headed in to see Barry.

Barry was laying down and his eyes were closed. She put the food and drink down, sat next to him on the bed and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Hi baby.”, she said as he opened his eyes. He leaned up for a kiss, but Iris stopped herself. 

“Not yet Barr.”, she turned her cheek to him for a kiss. He knew she didn’t want to get sick, so he went ahead and kissed her cheek. 

He reached out and touched her breast. He let out a soft moan. 

“Barry!” “Mmm horny” he said softly.  
She hadn’t thought about that. Since he woke up after the lightning bolt his libido was extremely high. He took care of himself every morning and night, and right now he hadn’t masturbated either last night or this morning. She wondered if had even masturbated in the morning yesterday since he hadn’t felt well.

“Oh baby. I know it’s something else  
to make you uncomfortable right now on top of being sick, but you have to try your best to curb the urge, at least until Caitlin removes the IV, then if you really have to, you can take care of yourself in the bathroom.” He moaned. She knew he was touching himself under the blanket. 

“Barr!”  
“Sit up baby. Let’s get some food into you.”  
He was really hungry, so he let himself go and sat up. 

Barry was eating his bars when Caitlin peaked in again. 

“Cisco and I are going to head out and grab some lunch. Would you like us to bring you anything Iris?” 

“A Grilled Chicken sandwich would be great.”

“Okay be back in an hour or so.”

“Great! Thanks.”, Iris said.

Barry was finishing the last bite of his power bar when Iris climbed up on the bed and laid down next to him putting her head on his lap. 

She waited until he swallowed and had a couple of sips of his drink to wash it down.

“Lay down Barr.”

He did as she asked.

She moved her head up to his chest before moving her arm under the covers and moving her hand over to his bulge rubbing softly. Semi-hard turned to rock hard in seconds. He was breathing hard, rubbing her back and kissing her head. She continued massaging him over his shorts until she felt the wetness at his tip. 

She pulled her hand out from the blanket.  
“I want to kiss you so bad right now.”, she said looking up into his lust filled eyes. 

“I’m feeling better now.”, he said.

“I know, but I’ll wait until Caitlin tells you your better.”

“For now though, she looked at him, her eyes full of desire, hand me those paper towels, she pointed to his side. He handed her the paper towels. 

She moved the blankets off of him so she could pull his shorts down. 

“Are you freezing now Barr? Be honest with me.”

“A little on the cool side.”, he said. 

She covered him up the best she could, except for his cock, which was standing at attention. She gripped him lightly, giving him a couple of quick stokes, and then her lips met his sensitive head. He couldn’t really see the action over the blankets, but he didn’t have to. The feelings were intense. He felt her mouth moving over him, her tongue on his tip as she sucked over it.  
All he could reach was her ass, so he squeezed it desperately. She moaned from his touch. 

“Oh God Iris!” “I’m really close.” She let him go with one more lick over his tip. She grabbed the paper towel, and started to jerk him at a steady pace. He let out a loud moan as his orgasm hit. His sperm shooting out of him in globs. More then normal, she took note of that. Once the spasms stopped, she continued stroking him slowly, until his body relaxed. 

She cleaned him up and pulled his shorts back up. She laid her head next to his, rubbed his chest. “Does Barry Jr. feel better?”

“He does! Thank you!”, he kissed her head. 

“I owe you!”, he said.  
She giggled. “You can pay me back when your better.” 

“I definitely will.” She could feel the ache in her sex at the thought. She didn’t want to get him all worked up again now, so she stopped herself.

“I’m going to get cleaned up. If you’re still hungry you should eat your other power bar.”

He was still hungry of course. He opened the bar as she left for the restroom. 

Iris hadn’t planned it, but she was so wet and horny, after she cleaned up from Barry’s release, she decided she needed her own. So she removed her undies, sat down on the toilet and started to finger herself. She was thinking about Barry and his thick cock moving in and out of her. She wasn’t going to last long, so she started to lightly tease her clit. It didn’t take long at all before she was bent over in ecstasy while her pussy spasmed uncontrollably as her orgasm took hold. 

Once she recovered, she cleaned herself up and headed back to the Cortex.

When she got back to the room, Caitlin was adding more medication to Barry’s IV.

“Is he doing worse?”, Iris asked in partial panic, since she knew it would have been her fault if he was.

“No, not at all.”, Caitlin said. Iris was relieved to hear that. 

“He’s doing really well, but until his fever is gone, I want to keep the medication running through him.” It doesn’t last long with his metabolism, so he needs to have a constant flow.”  
Caitlin smiled at Barry, who was now devouring the cheeseburger and fries they brought him.  
“Go easy Barr.”, Iris said watching him stuff four fries in his mouth.

“He should be ok.”, Caitlin said.  
“But Iris does have a point Barry.”  
She actually wanted to laugh at the way he was stuffing the fries in his mouth, but instead she stayed professional. “The last thing you need right now is to upset your stomach.”

He slowed down at her advise. 

“That’s a good boy Barry.”, Caitlin teased. They all laughed. They needed a laugh after the night they had. 

When he finished eating Caitlin took his vitals again and some more blood. “You’re doing great Barry.”  
“Another hour or so and you should feel close to 100%.”

“What time is it?, he asked  
“It’s 3:35.”

“What time did we get here last night?”

Barry couldn’t remember arriving at Star Labs, but he knew it must have been the middle of the night. He could tell that everyone was exhausted.

“Around 2:30?” “You don’t remember?, Caitlin asked.  
“No.” “I just remember waking up feeling safe at some point, and then falling back to sleep.”

“You were in rough shape.”, she said sadly. “It’s probably for the best that you don’t remember.”

“Yeah. Guess so.”

“Get some more rest.” I’ll send Iris back in.”

“Thanks!”, he said laying down.

Iris sat back on the bed next to him.

“Caitlin said you’re almost as good as new.”

“Yeah.”, he seemed distant all of a sudden.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“Nothing.” “I mean.. I just feel bad about putting everyone through that last night.”

“Barry.”, she said seriously. “You got sick. You couldn’t help that. If one of us got sick you would have been there for us. Am I wrong?”

“Of course I would, but I should have...”

“We talked about this Barry. It won’t happen again. I know you’ll never let it happen again.”

He leaned over and kissed her head. “It won’t.”

“Still horny there Barr.”, she felt his heart beat speed up as he moved closer to her.  
“Ah ha”, he said licking her ear. She wanted to say stop, but all that came out was a soft moan. “Seems like you are too, he whispered.”

“I am, but we need to wait. We’re almost there baby. As soon as Caitlin takes the IV out we can go home and do whatever we want.”

She felt his forehead. He was cool now. She placed her lips on his. At this point she didn’t care who saw them. Kissing wasn’t really what they needed, it actually made It worse, but they both needed something right now, and being caught with their lips connected would be much better then being caught connected down below.

Barry broke the kiss. “I love you Iris.”  
“I love you too Barr.” 

They let their bodies calm down, and when Caitlin found them they were sound asleep. 

Caitlin grabbed the thermometer and swiped it lightly on Barry’s forehead. 

Barry opened his eyes.  
“It’s normal Barr. How do you feel?”

Iris woke up as he moved to sit up. She moved off of the bed and sat on the chair close by.  
“Sorry.”, Iris said. I must have been more tired then I thought.  
Caitlin just smiled at her. 

“Well Barr?”

“I feel much better.”, he smiled. “I really do.” “Except for still being a little bit tired, I feel normal!”

“That’s perfect Barry!” “No lingering symptoms?”, she asked. 

“Nothing.”, he confirmed. “No headache, no sore throat, no body aches.”

Caitlin removed the IV.  
“Okay Flash; you’re free to go, but I want you to take it easy. I don’t want to see you here tomorrow, unless you don’t feel well. You got that?”

“Got it!”, he said getting out of bed.  
“It’s 5:30, so I’m going to get myself out of here as well. “Call me if you need anything.”

They both thanked her again as she left.

Walking out the door, Barry kissed iris. “I’m so hard right now., he moaned into her ear. 

“Run us home Barry!, Iris said urgently. I won’t tell!”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes home and Iris helps him recuperate.
> 
> They have some sex. They have lots of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly sex/porn not much plot in this chapter

“Run us home Barry!, Iris said urgently. I won’t tell!”

Barry hesitated. “I don’t know Iris.”

She could tell being as sick as he was really scared him. 

“No, you’re right Barr. I’m sorry for even suggesting that.”

She pulled out her phone and requested an Uber.

“Thanks!”, he said smiling at her. 

Iris was squeezing her thighs together.  
“Jeez Iris. I think you’re worse off than me right now.” “Maybe you should have taken care of yourself in the restroom after you helped me”

She looked at him blushing and whispered, “I did.”

He slid his hand in his pocket giving himself a slight squeeze. His eyes rolling back at the touch.  
“How far away is the driver?”, he moaned.  
“Two minutes.” she said squeezing her thighs together again.

“I feel like a horny teenager right now.”, Iris said.

“Now you know how I feel everyday.", Barry said.  
“It’s like a puberty that never ends.”  
“Achoo!”, he sneezed into his arm.

“Bless you!”, iris looked over in concern. 

“I’m fine Iris. You have to expect a few symptoms after being so sick.” 

“Achoo!”

“Barr!”

“Iris!”

He knew she was getting nervous now. 

“Are you warm enough?”, Iris asked moving him closer to her.

Before he could answer the Uber pulled up next to them.

Once they were in and the driver pulled away, Barry could feel Iris’s eyes staring intently at him.

He reached over for her hand. “I really am fine Iris. I promise you if anything changes you will be the first one to know.”

“If it makes you feel better I’ll call Caitlin when we get home.”

“Do you have any other symptoms?”

“Nope.” I really think it was just the cold air.”

“We’ve all had a pretty long day.”, Iris said. Maybe we shouldn’t call Caitlin because you sneezed.”

“Probably not.”, he laughed. 

“Barry Allen!”, she gave him a quick squeeze on his thigh. 

“What?”, he giggled. She could tell that he really was feeling much better, so she let herself relax and gave him a smile.

When they arrived at the door to the loft Barry hesitated before opening it. 

“Everything okay?”, Iris asked. 

“Yeah. It’s just... being home reminds me of how sick I was last night.”

Iris rubbed over his back, giving him a sad smile. “You’re better now. Just fill your head with some of the other happy memories you have here.” 

He smiled wide at that. “I can think of a few.”

She moaned. “Ohhhh... there it is again.”, Iris said crossing her legs and squeezing tight. 

“You need to open that door Barr, or we’re going to be the talk of the building.” 

“Mmmm...” he kissed her. Iris almost got lost in the heat of moment, but then Barry finally opened the door. 

They didn’t break the kiss as they entered the loft. They were both so worked up at the moment, it was a miracle they even remembered to close the door. 

Iris quickly moved them past the living room. There was too much there to remind him of last night. She would have to clean up later. 

Once they entered the bedroom, both of Barry’s hands went to her breasts. Their lips and tongues still connected. Then Barry lightly pushed Iris onto the bed. 

Barry broke the kiss, but only so he could pull her pants off. Iris moved her body up onto the bed and pulled her shirt and bra off.

Barry removed his clothes, except for his boxer briefs and climbed on top of her.

This was one of Barry’s kinks. He liked the feel of having his underwear on while they would grind into each other’s sex.  
Iris didn’t mind at all, Barry was like the Energizer Bunny, so for him to have a release before he actually entered her wasn’t an issue in the least. And to be honest, she actually liked the feeling herself. 

Barry started grinding his hardness into Iris. She made sure to let him know when he was hitting her sex just right. As soon as he found the best sensations for both of them, he reconnected the kiss.  
Iris moved her hands to his nipples, she twisted and rubbed. Another subtle kink of his. 

Normally Barry would have reached orgasm before moving on, but right now he knew that Iris needed more. And even though he knew she enjoyed the feeling of his hardness grinding on her wet pussy, he wanted to take care of her now. 

When he moved off of Iris, she groaned. “Where are you going Barr?”, she wined.

He didn’t answer her, he didn’t have to. She felt him pull her underwear aside, and then she felt his tongue lick up inside her. 

Barry thought the sounds coming out of Iris’s mouth may be enough for him to reach his peak. 

He pulled her underwear off so that he could have full access to all of her sensitive spots. He started rubbing his thumb in slow circles over her clit. She nearly screamed it felt so good. He brought her to the edge of orgasm, but denied her a release.

When her breathing evened out he entered her with his tongue again, but this time he moved his thumb back to her clit. 

Iris couldn’t breath. It only took another second before her juices were squirting out all over the place. Barry removed his tongue from inside her, but entered her with his free hand, fingering her through her orgasm. 

As soon as Iris’s breathing evened out again, his tongue made its way back to her clit. 

“Mmmm baby.”, she moaned out. His fingers moving in and out of her again. 

“Here Barr.”, she said tossing a pillow beside him. He stopped his work on Iris momentarily, positioned the pillow to where his crotch had been, laid back down, put his mouth and hand back to work on Iris’s pussy and started humping the pillow hard. 

It didn’t take long to bring Iris right back to the edge of another orgasm, her moans along with her dripping pussy were a sure sign of that. 

“Together!” Iris said urgently. Barry started moving his hips faster, his breathing erratic. “Together.”, he acknowledged.  
He moved his tongue to her clit, licking fast. They both moaned loudly as they felt their releases wash over them.  
Iris took over rubbing lightly on her pussy as her spasms continued. Barry removed his cum soaked underwear, using some of his seed as lube, he laid on his back next to Iris. 

Iris watched as his hand slid up and down his length, she knew what he wanted now.

“I don’t think we need any lube.”, she said removing her soaking hand from her pussy. 

He looked at her desperately. Now she could tell that he needed more, and to be honest, so did she. 

She knew he was hard, but when she lowered herself onto him, she could feel how swollen he really was. When she looked at him, he was breathing hard, his eyes were closed and sweat was beading off his head, chest and stomach. 

She stopped moving suddenly.  
“What’s wrong?”, he asked.

She came back to reality, grinding down onto him. 

“I’m sorry babe. It’s just seeing you like this reminded me of how you woke up last night.”

He rubbed her cheek. “The reason I look this way right now has nothing to do with sickness Iris.” He was pushing up into her, all the while trying to be sensitive to what she was feeling.

“I know babe.” “This look on you right now, makes me ache for you.”, Iris said starting to move again.

“Seeing you like this does the same thing to me.” Barry said as he steadied her movements. She felt him release as his seed shot up into her. She could see the blissful agony on his face as his cock continued to unload. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt you cum that much.”,  
iris said as she started moving again. 

“Well, the night is young.”, he smiled. 

“It is.”, she said slowing down again. He looked at her confused. 

“We have to eat Barry.” 

“I don’t want to stop yet.”, he moaned. 

“Me neither babe., but we have nowhere to be tonight, and you’re still recovering from being awfully sick. You need to provide your body with everything it needs, including fuel.”

He knew she was right. 

“Okay, he said gently rolling her over, but first....  
He moved on top of her, kissed her lips softly and pushed in.

This time there was no urgency. Barry buried himself deep inside of Iris. He leaned over her, placed his head on her chest and started to move. He listened to her steady heart beat, he felt her chest move up and down, and closed his eyes.

The way he felt about the woman below him could never be put into words. She meant more to him than life. He slowly moved up onto his hands. He could feel his release approaching fast. When he looked into her eyes he could see that she was close to her own release again.  
She gently pulled his hair. He stilled himself inside of her. They held each other close. Her hands were on her breasts, lightly teasing her nipples. Her face scrunched up in the intensity of the moment.

Berry started moving again, and fast now. Iris grabbed hold of his hair tighter, just as she did every time they were in this position when her orgasm rocked her body. Barry pushed up into her as the waves of her orgasm signaled his own. His seed pumping up into her once more tonight. 

They held onto each other, basking in the euphoria of their releases. Once they relaxed Barry moved off of Iris and cuddled up to her side. 

“Did I make it up to you yet?”, he asked with a wicked smile. 

“Well, you’re off to a good start.”, she said touching his nipple. He let out a soft moan.

“Mmm baby.”, she said licking her lips. 

“We need to clean up and get you fed.”, she said as she rolled off the bed.

“Halftime”, she gestured.

He laughed. “Sports Iris. Really?”

He didn’t want to stop, but he knew she was right, so he got up, cleaned himself off and headed down to the kitchen. 

When he got downstairs the first thing he noticed was that Iris had quickly cleaned up from the night before. The next thing he noticed was how tired he actually was. Iris must have come down and then went back up to take a shower he figured. He was going to cook, he was the cook of the family. It was his thing, but right now his body was telling him it needed to rest for a few minutes, normally he would’ve ignored it and continued to the kitchen, but not tonight. He really had learned a lesson after the events of last night. So he laid down on the couch, closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

At first Iris panicked when she spotted him asleep on the couch, but as she got closer to him she knew there was nothing wrong. She sat down next to him, gently running her hand through his hair. He opened his eyes. “Iris.”, he said starting to sit up. 

“Rest babe.”, she said lightly pushing him back down and kissing his forehead. 

“I need to cook., he said. “We have to eat.”

Iris pulled her phone from her pocket.

“I’ve got this!”, she said as she pulled up the Uber Eats App. 

Barry laughed and laid back.  
Ha! Looks like you do got this.”, Barry said. “Let me know when it gets here.”, “I’m taking a nap.”

“You recharge baby.” “After dinner I’m gonna need dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted a chapter to this story last night entitled Vitamins Part 1. I felt like it took a turn I really didn’t want for this story, so I reposted it to “Barry Allen Horny Days” 
> 
> If you like kinky; you can find it there. 😊


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry feels a little ill again, but he’s ok in the end. He has the most important thing in life right by his side. His life Iris West-Allen

When the food arrived Barry was sound asleep. Iris lined the Chinese Food containers up on the small living room table. She grabbed plates, utensils and two glasses to bring over to where she had the food. She wanted to make sure everything was ready for him before she woke him up. 

Once everything was ready, she sat down on the couch and gently rubbed his cheek. He was warm. 

Iris almost panicked, but she took a breath and lightly felt his forehead. That confirmed that he was indeed feverish again. 

“Barr.”, she said softly. His eyes slowly opened. “Foods here baby.”

He sat up slowly, stretching his arms above his head. 

He looked at the food, and then he looked up at Iris. 

“I feel kind of off again.” She could tell he was upset. “You’re kind of warm.”, she said sadly.

“Are you hungry?” “Or do you think we should call Caitlin?”

“I am hungry, and I don’t really feel sick. I’m mostly just tired.” “Let’s eat and see how I feel after.” 

“Okay babe.”, she kissed his forehead then got up to make him his plate. 

“What do you want to start with Barr?”

“All of it.”, he smiled. She filled his plate and handed it to him. He waisted no time digging in. 

When he finished he sat back. “Thank you.”, he yawned. 

“Do you want more?”, Iris asked. 

“I’m full for now.”  
Iris continued eating, but Barry could tell she was feeling uneasy about his fever. 

“I think I will call Caitlin to be on the safe side.”

Iris stood up. I’ll grab the thermometer so we can let her know if you do have a fever. 

He was going to stop her, tell her everything was fine and not to worry, but he actually wasn’t sure if any of that would be true. 

She brought the thermometer over to him. “Lay down babe.”he did and she put the thermometer under his tongue. She moved her hand through his hair until the thermometer beeped. 

101.3. 

Barry picked up his phone, it was almost 11pm. 

“That’s not so bad for me.” “Maybe I should try to get some sleep and see what happens.”

“Let’s tell her Barr.” “Let her decide.”

He agreed and sent Caitlin a quick text. 

“Sorry to bother you Cait. I’m feeling kind of off again, and my temperature is 101.3. Wanted to see what you think.”

A few seconds later she responded. 

In the bag your suit is in, I through a few packs of the meds I was giving you, only in pill form of course. They won’t last as long, but they should hopefully help you control the fever since it’s not that high. Take two packets, drink lots of water and get some rest.

If your temperature doesn’t break in a couple of hours or if it goes over 102. I’ll meet you at Star Labs, and I can hook you back up to an IV for the night.

Iris grabbed his bag. Sure enough there must have been twenty packages on pills inside. 

“A few??”, Iris laughed.

Barry grabbed a package and swallowed down its contents. Iris handed him another packet and he did the same.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and get comfortable. I’ll be up after I clean dinner up.” 

He agreed and headed upstairs.

When Iris got up to the bedroom he was peacefully sleeping. She felt his forehead and was relieved to feel that he had already cooled down. She placed four more packets on his bedside table, just in case he needed them during the night. 

Iris changed into her pj’s, shut the lights off and climbed into bed. Once she was comfortable she felt the bed shift underneath her, and then she felt Barry cuddle up into her. She held him close and he let out a soft satisfied moan. She kissed his slightly warm forehead and let herself drift off to sleep. She woke up around 2:00 when she heard Barry open a bottle of water and a packet of pills. He was a little bit warm, but it still wasn’t bad. Once he took the pills they both fell back to sleep. 

The next time Iris woke up it was morning. Barry was still asleep, but he was soaked in sweat. Iris felt a slight panic run through her again at the sight, but when she felt his head, he was cool. It took her a few seconds before she realized his fever finally really broke. He was definitely on the mend. He opened his eyes and she smiled at him. “How do you feel Barr?”

“Better.”, he smiled. “But I definitely need a shower.”

“Looks that way.”, she agreed. 

They spent the morning cuddling on the couch. Barry wasn’t feeling great still, but he wasn’t sick. His fever hadn’t returned. 

He was going to have to take things easy for a while and take extra good care of him self. He would talk to Caitlin. Maybe she could develop an immune booster for him. 

Today though, all that mattered was he had his wife in his arms. He knew she would always be there for him, through the good and the bad, as he would for her. 

Later that night when they went to bed, their bodies intertwined as Barry pushed into her gently. His motions were slow and delicate, both of their moans soft and sensual. Lips and tongues pressed together, the kiss full of passion and love. Barry spilled inside of her twice, and after they both felt completely satisfied. 

It had been 24 hours of ups and downs, but as they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, the warmth they felt tonight, in this moment, was what they would remember most about today. The reassurance and faith they had in one an other made them who they were, and that was something that would never change.


End file.
